Season 22 (2011-2012)
' Sesame Street Season 22 '''premiered on April 23, 2011 trough July 2, 2012 And Half Street Stories For Season 23 Season Overview The Season Continues With The 2 Shows Is Sesame Operation Arobust With The curriculum for Season 22 focuses on environmentalism and is "designed to nurture young children's appreciation and love for nature." 12 The Muppets of ''Sesame Street encourage children to explore their curiosity in the outdoors with activities that teach simple, age-appropriate ways of showing care and stewardship for the environment.1 Several episodes focus on environmental issues - such as recycling or habitats.3 One episode (Episode 3866) focuses on Baby Bear and his family learning how to hibernate.4 Another episode (#3861, originally planned as #3872) features Big Bird learning about migration.5 Hitomi To The Final Season Two New Segments where Added To The Season Is Tibio And Perônio´s Experiments And Morgana´s Stories Elmo´s World Returned Thriteenth Season And Two New Episodes From Elmo´s World Is Newspapers, Slideshows, Trains, Mapas, And Brithdays And Temptation Returned Last Season And Five New Episodes From Segment Is Kamalazoo, Chiefs, Cooking, Eating and Juices and The Segment Returned Tenith Season from What's The Word on the Street and The Word of the Day with 21 new Words. Episodes 21 Episodes (3861-3874) *Episode 3861 - Surprise Party *Episode 3862 - Elmo´s Dad Come To Homecoming *Episode 3863 - What´s Next Song *Episode 3864 - Girls Chaos On Book-It Shop *Episode 3865 - Elmo Can Do Building Elmo´s Chest *Episode 3866 - Monsters Chaos at Hooper´s Store *Episode 3867 - Annual Triangle Pizza Competion *Episode 3868 - Cookie-it-is Sweeps Sesame Street *Episode 3869 - Charli The Tiebreaker *Episode 3870 - Some I Like You *Episode 3871 - What´s The Question (repeat) *Episode 3872 - Number 6 Games *Episode 3873 - Elmo And Louie Explores The Day *Episode 3874 - Dancing With Highlight And Moonlight *Episode 3875 - Falled Charli - pt 1 *Episode 3876 - Falled Charli - pt 2 *Episode 3877 - Falled Charli - pt 3 *Episode 3878 - Falled Charli - pt 4 *Episode 3879 - Falled Charli - pt 5 *Episode 3880 - Falled Charli - pt 6 *Episode 3881 - Gaby First Day Of Sesame Street Notes *Season 22 introduces a New Opening and Closing Theme Sequence since Plaza Sésamo season 9 *The Story of Falled Charli is Begining of Episode 3875 to Episode 3880 *Tamra Palmer and Anne Keynon writes a New Episode is Surprise Party in Episode 3861 *The Story since Season 13 have a Story from Season 21 to Season 22 *A Last Season of Play Lambaba with a Three New Segments about Robots, About Me and Making Music *The Game-Segment Play Lambaba Returns from Season 25 of Sesame Street Cast *Charli: Charli Delaney *Maria: Sonia Manzano *Gordon: Roscoe Orman *Christie: Holly Vallance *Casey: Casey Burgess *Susan: Loretta Long *Luis: Emilio Delegado *Theo: Kathleen Robertson *Bob: BobMcGrath *Tina: Jaime Pressley *Helena: Sarah Carter *Chris: Chris Knowings *Caroll Sprinney as Big Bird and Oscar Muppets on Sesame Street *Kevin Clash, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Leslie Carara-Rudolph, Sophie Kartins, Matt Vogel, Alice Dinnean-Vernon, Joey Mazzarino, Eric Jacobson, Bryant Young, Steve Withmire, Fran Brill, Camile Bonroa, Erin Marshal, Carmen Osbahr, David Rudman, NoelMacNeal, Alyce Martins, Afonso Soto, Jerry Nelson, Frank Oz, Richard Hunt. Guest Stars *Terry Gill, Steve Martin, Tracy Morgan, Fred Dinneage, Gareth Jones, Jason Biggs. CopyRights *© 2011 Sesame Workshop. Category:Sesame Street Seasons Category:Sesame Street Season Guide Category:Sesame Street Episodes